


Ishimondo Week: AU Boogaloo

by GauntletKnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (hence the major character death), AU collection, Canonical Character Death, Ishimondo Week, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smoking, Tags will change as I add more, but I don't want to spoil the prompts I got, canonical character death method, ghost au, ishimondo - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: A series of one shots of ishimondo in a bunch of different AUs.  Part of the Ishimondo Week on tumblr and prompts by perfect-ishimondo-boys.  They won't be on time :')  I'm sorry.  But I WILL do all of the ones I got.  They're too good not to write for them.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	1. Grave Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: #52  
Ghost AU:  
Kiyotaka is a ghost trying to help a detective (Mondo) find the person that murdered him.

Mondo Oowada hated murder cases. Absolutely _despised_ them. He’d specifically told the guys down the office that he wasn’t going to be the one responding to this fuckin call, but they’d called him a wuss and well…one thing led to another and he found pulling up outside an apartment building just outside of Tokyo in the middle of the night.

The building was swarming with police cars; each and every one of them with their red lights flashing. Concerned people, probably neighbors and the usual busybodies huddled outside in the night, whispering in hushed tones and looking worriedly at the building where an officer had started spreading crime tape over one of the doors. Mondo groaned and slumped in the passenger seat of the cruiser he was in, effectively pouting.

“It’s not that bad,” came the smooth voice of his superior from the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah, like I believe that coming from someone who jumps at the idea of getting all up in a dead person’s business. You’ve been doing this since you were like, what? Seven?”

“Five, but that’s not the point here.” Kyoko Kirigiri wrapped a scarf around her neck and gracefully exited the vehicle, smoothing out her plum-colored coat as she did so.

Mondo got out with significantly less tact, slamming the door as he did so. “Whatever.”

“You must have known that getting into the detective division would mean you’d have to see a dead body or two. You’re not _that_ dense,” she remarked, walking towards the already-established crime scene line. The officer on the perimeter caught sight of her and immediately lifted the tape.

“Tch, I know that.” Mondo kicked a stray pebble in the parking lot. It bounced off of one of the tires of the cruisers. “S’not the body that I have a problem with…”

He didn’t elaborate on that, and she didn’t ask him to.

“Kirigiri,” an older man stepped towards them. He looked tired.

“Officer Amari,” she greeted him briskly, continuing to walk. Mondo fell into step behind them.

“Victim is 26, male, generally liked by his neighbors though we did get some complaints about him being too loud in the morning. Clean record. _Sparkling_ clean, kid didn’t have so much as a speeding violation.”

“Doesn’t seem like the type to get murdered,” Mondo commented.

“You wouldn’t think so,” Amari shook his head. “But he was the grandson of the late prime minister Ishimaru.”

Mondo paused at that, but Kyoko didn’t seem surprised. “Wait, like…” Mondo started, but didn’t finish the thought.

Amari looked over his shoulder and gave Mondo a sympathetic look. “Detective Ishimaru has already been granted mourning leave and is obviously not on this case.”

“Poor bastard,” Mondo swore under his breath. Takaaki was already a bundle of depression as it was, and now his fucking son was dead. He should definitely send flowers or something.

“Cause of death,” Kyoko asked, breezing over the detail of, in some small way, having known the victim.

“Blunt force trauma to the back of the skull, crushing the bone and causing internal hemorrhaging. Non-accidental, obviously, otherwise we wouldn’t have called you.”

Kyoko hummed in acknowledgement, pausing in front of the door and turning to face Mondo. She didn’t say anything, just glanced over him. 

“W-what?”

“Officer Watanabe said the last time you got dragged on a murder case, you freaked out. That won’t be an issue here, correct? You can stay outside if it is.”

Mondo felt his ears get warm as a blush spread across his face. “Fuck no, I’m good. Watanabe must be missing his naptime or somethin’.” Kyoko turned and nodded to the officer at the door, who in turn opened the door to the apartment.

That was when he heard it.

“HELLO! EXCUSE ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE? HELLO?”

Kyoko and Amari entered the apartment, but Mondo hung back, jaw tight. The voice didn’t _sound_ angry or warped. It just sounded like a dude...It shouldn’t sound like _anything,_ but with his record, maybe he’d be lucky this time.

The apartment was pristine, what he’d expected from a man who had a staunchly clean record. However, upon walking into the kitchen off of the main room, Mondo couldn’t decide if it was just clean or the guy didn’t have a lot to begin with. The cupboards in the kitchen were mostly bare, and a quick look at the refrigerator came up with some sushi from a local convenience store and some vegetables. A cup noodle sat on the counter, forgotten and cold and a laptop perched itself next to the noodles, a default screensaver bouncing around the screen lazily.

There was something here, some sort of clue, but just as he was about to connect the pieces, a loud voice came from behind him. “HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!”

Mondo almost jumped ten feet in the air. He whipped around, a glare at the ready. “What the fuck, don’t go shouting behind people!”

The man standing behind him looked surprised, before bowing in apology. “I’m sorry! It’s just no one has been answering me, and I don’t know what’s going on!” He stood back up and extended a hand in an overly-formal greeting for the situation. “My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka, it’s nice to meet you!”

This is why Mondo hated murder cases. But then again, he had dug this grave for himself. What medium in their right mind became a detective? Well…he supposed the operative concept there was ‘right mind’, but still, being able to see dead people wasn’t exactly something he relished in. Too often murder victims were vindictive, angry spirits known as onryos. They had unfinished business and would do anything to get it done, no matter who was in their way. It prevented other mediums from working with them to help, which would, he thought, expedite the whole process. He still had a scar on his shoulder where a victim of arson had launched a fireball at him.

But this kid…he didn’t seem anything like that at all. 

Sure, he had a bit of blood dripping down his face, and the back of his head was, for lack of a better word, crushed. But all in all, he was definitely one of the better-looking murdered ghosts Mondo had seen. Not bad looking actually…he had probably pretty handsome when he had been alive… 

Mondo shook his head, it wasn’t the time for that.

The only problem now, of course, is that new ghosts, particularly those who died in violent ways, didn’t remember much about their deaths…

Or that they were dead at all.

“Detective Oowada, but call me Mondo.” He didn’t reach out to grasp the other’s hand; he wouldn’t be able to shake it anyway. Ishimaru didn’t seem fazed by that at all and stood to his fullest height, coming to just under Mondo’s chin.

“Well then Oowada-san! Would you please tell me what all these people are doing in my apartment? I simply went to take a nap and woke up and saw police vehicles outside! Is this about young Ito? I thought he had finally decided to give up a life of delinquency!”

“Yer still shoutin’…you know that, right?”

Ishimaru had the good-nature to look sheepish. “Ah, I apologize. It’s just that no one here seems to be able to hear me but you.”

“Ah yeah…about that…” Mondo scratched the back of his neck, unsure how to proceed with what would eventually have to happen. 

“Oh wait! I know him,” Ishimaru went through the trouble of walking around the counter up to Amari. “Amari-san! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you to my apartment tonight? I thought you only worked on murder cases. Don’t tell me someone in the building died!”

The old man didn’t answer, of course, and Mondo sighed to himself. “Ishimaru…”

But the ghost didn’t appear to hear him; only getting more insistent at Amari. “Amari-san I’m sorry for getting in your way, but I would greatly appreciate it if all these officers weren’t in my apartment. I am willing to help out when available, but I have work in the morning, surely you understand.”

“Ishimaru.” Mondo tried to get his attention, more firmly this time, but he still wasn’t listening, breaking out into a nervous laugh.

“Hahaha, excellent joke sir, but I really do have work in the morning. Could you please-“

That was when it happened.

Kyoko called Amari from the bedroom, where the body was, and Amari handed his file off to a lower-ranked officer, striding in the direction of her voice. Striding right _through _Ishimaru, showing no indication he even knew the other man was there at all.

Ishimaru didn’t move; just stood with his back to Mondo. The air in the room seemed to stop and the edges of Ishimaru started to fuzz and blur, like something dissolving in acid. Mondo’s hand moved to his belt. He kept a spray bottle of salt water on him at all times just in case something like this happened. It was a shame really, he seemed like he had been a halfway-decent guy. Maybe had a stick up his ass, but still decent.

And then, as soon as it started, it was over, and Ishimaru snapped back into definition. Without a word, he turned on his heel and exited the apartment, leaving nothing but static in his wake.

Mondo followed close behind, still not moving his hand from his belt. Ishimaru moved with purpose, going back down the stairs and moving to the back of the building, away from the police vehicles and curious neighbors. A chill hung in the air that had nothing to do with the late fall night. Ishimaru stopped next to a dumpster, his back still to Mondo.

“…I’m dead, aren’t I? The one who was murdered…was me.”

Mondo sighed. “Well, you’re not an idiot, I’ll give you that much. Yeah kid…you’ve hit the big sleep.”

Ishimaru was silent for a moment. “I had so much I wanted to do…” He sounded hollow, completely different from the loud, diligent man Mondo had met previously.

“Sorry, you must be shocked.”

“I…no…not really…” For the first time, Ishimaru turned, and Mondo caught a glimpse of tired resignation. “I was going to run for the House but…people hold grudges. I didn’t think they would go so far as to kill me, but...”

Mondo shifted uncomfortably. “Well, if it’s any consolation, the moment we find your murderer you should pass on. This ain’t my first rodeo and you’ve got the best detective we have on your case.

“You’re the only one who can see me?” Ishimaru asked, but Mondo thought he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, been a medium as long as I can remember. I try not to make it common knowledge though.” He cracked a smile. “They’d throw me in the loony bin if they knew I talk to dead people.”

Ishimaru was silent for a moment, before his eyes met Mondo’s. Mondo was struck with the color; bright ruby red. They stood out greatly against his pale, translucent form.

“You’re a detective…on my case?” Mondo nodded, held in place by those eyes. “I want to help.”

“No.” Mondo shot him down immediately as he turned his head and looked away from the ghost “You’re not the first to suggest that and it never ends well.”

Ishimaru squared his shoulders and his brows furrowed, not moving on it. “I don’t know what I can do to help, but if I’m going to be stuck here until we know, then I want to be useful.”

“I’m not telling you ‘no’ because I’m joking.” Mondo’s voice was hard as he reached into his pocket and produced a box of cigarettes. “I’m telling you no because you’re gonna wish you hadn’t. You’re leaving people behind, yeah? You’re going to see them without you. Gonna hear about your death over and over again, talked about like you aren’t even there; because to them, you’re not.” He looked away and tapped a cigarette out, fitting it between his lips. He noticed latently that his hands were shaking. “I’ve seen it drive ghosts crazy…they become onryos…ghosts bent on revenge willing to take out anyone who gets in their way. You don’t want to become that, trust me. You seemed like a pretty ok guy in life, wouldn’t want to be a literal demon just because you died, right?”

He lit the cigarette after fumbling with his lighter for a bit, taking a slow drag. He sighed, the smoke drifting away into the night. “I can’t stop you if you want to hang around, but if you turn…I have ways of stopping you.”

“Understood” Ishimaru yelled back, like Mondo was some kind of drill Sargent. Mondo chuckled, remembering the noise complaints the other man had gotten.

“Well,” the ghost put his hands on his hips. “We had better get started, partner! I have a few people I think it could be, but that’s just off the top of my head. Are there any testimonies? What’s the evidence like?”

“Wait, wait, hold on.” Mondo scrubbed at his face that wasn’t holding a cigarette, a little taken aback by Ishimaru’s complete reversal in mood. “One, you still want to do this after what I just fucking told you? And two, we’re not partners.”

Ishimaru’s head turned 180 degrees on his neck so he was facing backwards but his body was forwards. It would have been terrifying to anyone else other than Mondo, who was mostly used to this stuff by now. “Then what would you call us," Ishimaru asked, cocking his head to the side like a bird.

Mondo opened his mouth to retort, but came up empty. They _were_ technically working together…

Ishimaru grinned smugly. “Partners it is then.”

This was gonna be one hell of a case.


	2. Blossoming Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower Shop AU: One day while being chased by the cops Mondo decides to hide in a nearby flower shop to lose them. But unbeknownst to Mondo the flower shop owner Kiyotaka won’t let him hide for free putting him to work. Kiyotaka is an amazing florist but he needs a little extra help around the shop so he makes Mondo his assistant hoping to help him clean up his act. In the beginning Mondo didn’t really like work in the flower shop but as he and Kiyotaka grew closer together the flower shop soon became like a second home to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 0 excuse other than life and applying for grad school is hard. All I want for new years is a more consistent update schedule....

“Shit, shit shit, shit, shit,” Mondo Oowada swore as he dived around a corner, the sound of sirens close behind him. He hadn’t done anything wrong this time, per-se, but he wasn’t about to argue the point with cops that clearly had it out for him anyways. He also wasn’t looking to get curb stomped in the middle of the street in broad daylight and wake up to his bloodied face in all the papers. 

Running had seemed like the best option at the time, but he didn’t factor in that he’d abandoned his bike back when they’d first started chasing him and that his physique trended more towards strength rather than cardio. 

The only thing he could hope for now was to be able to lose them down a side street.

He rounded another building, and came face to face with a spring market packed with people. Not missing a beat, he starteding zig zagging through market stalls selling everything from yakisoba to goldfish. He grinned to himself as the colorful signs whizzed past. He’d definitely lose them in here with all the commotion. He tossed a glance behind him, just to be sure, and felt his blood run cold as he saw two police officers pushing their way through the crowd towards him. Neither of them seemed to be looking at him, but were just moving in the direction they had seen him last. Now was his chance.

Without thinking, he threw himself behind the counter of the stall to his right and crouched out of sight.

As he allowed himself to catch his breath, each pant coming out labored and harsh, his eyes scanned the stall he had taken refuge in. It was fairly small, cream colored tent. Buckets of beautiful bouquets sorted by color and flower type covered most of the area the tent occupied. Tulips, carnations, daisies, baby’s breath, sunflowers, lilacs, lavender, roses, and more created a veritable jungle under the tent. Some shelving had been set up in the corners where potted orchids and bonsai trees sat happily, reaching out for potential buyers to appraise.

Well, Mondo considered his surroundings, there were definitely worse places to hide from the cops.

“Excuse me, if you are interested in a bouquet I would be happy to choose one for you if you’d stand on the _other_ side of the counter.” The voice was curt, formal, and distinctly male, all of which Mondo was not expecting in a place like this. He turned sharply to find a man around his age staring down at him, hands on his hips, one thick eyebrow raised. 

Oh no…out of all the stalls he could have hid in, he had to pick one where the owner was cute.

Mondo immediately panicked and grabbed the other man’s hand, pulling him down to the ground to where Mondo was crouched. “Shush,” he slapped a hand over the florist’s <strike>soft </strike>lips. “Just s-shut up for a second.”

The other man was not amused and gently took Mondo’s hand and moved it away from his mouth. Damn his hands were soft… “Sir, if you are trying to rob me, I suggest you find another stall.”

“Wh-“ Mondo gave him a look. “I’m not trying to rob ya!” And what was with the lackluster response if this man thought he was being robbed?!

The other man pulled his hand away and sat down on the grass, tucking his legs underneath him. His arms folded themselves into a ‘I am very disappointed in you’ look that appeared to come second nature to him. “Then I’m sure you have a perfectly decent explanation for why the police seem to be looking for you.”

Mondo winced as the other man’s voice went into a crescendo as he spoke. He suppressed the urge to shove his hand over the other man’s mouth again to shut his loudmouth up, and instead settled for putting a finger over his own lips. “I do, I promise. Just-“

His mouth slammed shut as a voice _startlingly _close behind him yelled out, “I think he went down this way! Check all the stalls! He’s got to be here!

“Fuck,” Mondo swore. His hands tightened in the grass and some tore away in his hands. The man in front of him looked down at the display, displeased. “Please, my dude, I’m beggin’ ya…and I don’t beg…ya gotta cover for me.”

“I don’t _have _to do anything Mr…”

“Mondo…Mondo Oowada.”

The florist held out his hand. “Ishimaru, Kiyotaka.”

Mondo took his hand, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from thinking about how nicely Ishimaru’s hand fit in his own…maybe after this was over…

Something slammed on the counter above their heads causing them both to jump. “Police! We’re looking for a runner!” Mondo’s eyes met Ishimaru’s, silently pleading with him. 

Ishimaru paused for a moment, seeming to consider his options. Then, smoothly and definitively, Ishimaru stood, his face disappearing from Mondo’s sight. He brushed dirt from his pants and accidentally whacked Mondo in the face.

“Hello, officers. Fujioka, Yasuda,” He addressed two men. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hey…ain’t you Takaaki’s kid?”

“Yes, I am his son. But I doubt that has anything to do with why you are here. Seeking flowers perhaps?”

Mondo heard the other man mutter under his breath, “You always were dense…” before he continued, “No, we were chasing a delinquent down this way. He was caught harassing a woman in the street, if you have any information-“

“Unfortunately, I do not. I apologize for not being diligent enough.”

Mondo let out a sigh he didn’t know he had been holding in. He had gotten lucky. He'd not only chosen to hide out with a kid of a cop, but one that was willing to help him.

“The only person who has run by here all day was my assistant who is out on an errand for me currently, I apologize for any confusion his haste might have caused.” Ishimaru bowed.

“Damn,” another slam to the table, “He musta’ given us the slip…maybe we should check by that last corner, he could have gone the other way and ignored t….” the voice faded into the crowd as the officers walked away.

“They’re gone,” Ishimaru called out a few seconds later, leaning back and looking down at the biker hunched under his table “You’re lucky it was those two. I don’t feel so bad about misguiding them

Mondo crawled out from where he was crouched, and slowly stood, looking over the table one last time just to make sure they were well and truly gone. Upon not seeing them anywhere, he sighed and stood to his full height, taller than Ishimaru by a few inches.

“Well…” He rubbed the back of his head. Ishimaru looked up at him, a bit irritated, but mostly expectant. What do you say to a complete stranger who just saved your ass from the police? Thanks? See you around? Can I get your number?

“Uh, bye,” Mondo turned abruptly and tried to book it out of the tent as fast as he could.

He didn’t get very far as a strong hand grabbed the back of his coat and caused him to stumble over his feet. “You’re not going anywhere Mr. Oowada.”

"Wh-“ Mondo turned just in time to get a face-full of dirt-crusted apron. He coughed and pulled the cloth from where it had wrapped itself around his hair. “What the hell is this?”

Ishimaru’s chin raised defiantly. “I am not a liar Mr. Oowada.”

At Mondo’s incredulous look, Ishimaru continued, “The only person rushing through here earlier was my assistant. Congratulations Mr. Oowada, and welcome to the florist business.”

Mondo let out a breathless noise of disbelief. “You’re shitting me.”

“I am not,” Ishimaru busied himself with a potted succulent that had been tipped over at the officer’s roughhousing of the table. “I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, and I am willing to help you get yours. So,” in one fluid motion, he scooped the spiky plant back into its pot, “Unless you have another upstanding job, I am willing to hire you here. I could use the help with watering and arrangements and by the stitching on your coat, I can see you have an eye for detail.” He patted the soil back down around the plant and nodded.

“Hand me that watering can, will you?” Mondo looked down to his left and handed a, rather cute, watering pitcher in the shape of an elephant into Ishimaru’s outstretched hand. When he felt the weight, Ishimaru looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Damn it.

Mondo sighed and crossed his arms. “How long.”

Ishimaru shook his head. “You are under no obligation, of course…but it would be nice.”

“No, fuck you, I want to.” Mondo bit his lip and looked over to a bucket of arrangements. Each flower in it was the exact same color. No wonder business was slow…

“It’s just me managing the stand,” Ishimaru continued. “I have a store not too far from here too…it could be good for you. Get you to stop harassing women on the street.” He seemed to be talking to himself at this point, but Mondo still felt offended by that last part.

“Hey, I wasn’t harassing her. She dropped some money, and I was just trying to return it. Wasn’t my fault she was cute…”

Ishimaru paused and gave him a look.

“Not like that! Fuck!” Mondo waved his hands in front of himself, trying to dispel any assumptions. “I just…fuck it’s embarrassing…I sorta…yell at women I think are cute? It’s a nerve thing.”

Ishimaru’s mouth turned into a lopsided smile that did disgusting things to Mondo’s heart. “S-Shut UP!”

“Wait a minute, you’re yelling at me now, does that mean you think _I’m_ cute?”

<strike>Fuck yes.</strike> “NO!”

“How indecent, I’m your boss.”

“STOP!”


	3. Diamundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: #75 Superhero AU  
Mondo is a superhero who is trying to keep his secret identity hidden from his boyfriend Kiyotaka who is a reporter trying to find out the truth about the city’s newest hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ENDED UP BEING THE SAME LENGTH AS THE PREVIOUS TWO COMBINED  
(also the second half isn't proofread yet because I am very tired)

Mondo Oowada wished he could say coming home to his entire apartment covered in red string was the weirdest thing he’d seen that day. ‘Wished’, of course, being the operative word there. But, unluckily for him, today had just been full of surprises.

He was pretty sure that if anyone else saw the interior of the apartment, they would call the police, suspecting a serial killer was living in their building. The string ran across whole sections of walls before stretching across the room, connecting to another point in a strange zig-zag web woven like a spider on caffeine. 

Pictures were hung up here and there. Some were recognizable as political leaders or actors, while some were candid shots of people on the street. Many of them were drawn on with bright red marker; some with their faces circled, others with scribbled messages like ‘Makes no sense’ and ‘Possibility???’ Post-it notes were tacked on the walls as well, containing similar messages and the odd phone number.

Standing in the middle of it all like an angel amidst the destruction was his boyfriend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He looked like he hadn’t slept in several days, and Mondo knew for a fact that he hadn’t. Mondo just pretended to not notice Kiyotaka’s mid-night pacing marathons. The crazed notes and stalker pictures were new though…

“Hey Babe,” Mondo started cautiously “…what’s all this?” He ducked under the several strands of string running taut over the door.

“Mondo!” Kiyotaka’s head snapped to him in a way that made Mondo jump. Kiyotaka smiled, his eyes lighting up in a way that made him seem more unhinged. “Come in, come in!” He held a hand out to Mondo, and the other man took it hesitantly, only to be roughly pulled into the center of the room.

“Welcome,” Kiyotaka held a hand out in a flourish, “To my research!”

Mondo glanced around the room, taking a closer look at some of the notes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re seriously still trying to figure out who Diamundo is?”

“Not _trying_!” Kiyotaka held up a finger, excited energy coming off of him in waves. “At least, not anymore.” When Mondo gave him a confused look, Kiyotaka gesticulated wildly to one corner of his crazed web. “Because, I have it all figured out! He was right under my nose the whole time!”

Mondo’s shoulders tensed imperceptibly. “You know?” He tried to keep his voice level, not betraying the freak-out he was having mentally.

“Yes!” Kiyotaka’s eyes sparkled as he practically shoved Mondo into the corner he pointed to. Mondo winced as the pictures came into view, but fear quickly turned to confusion.

“Is this…Byakuya Togami? Of Togami Corp?”

“It all makes sense Mondo! After extensive research he’s the _only_ one that makes sense! He has the means, the style, the connection to diamonds, the networks, the in with the police! He’s it! I’m sure of it!”

“And all of your research into linking Batman and Diamundo has nothing to do with this?”

Kiyotaka halted for the briefest of moments, faltering. “Maybe…but that’s not the point! The point is that he’s the clearest candidate for the secret identity of Diamundo!”

“Eh, I always thought Diamundo was more of a _Ghost Rider_.”

“Be that as it may,” Kiyotaka rolled his hand. “Tomorrow, I have an interview with Mr. Togami. I have so many questions for him!”

“For Togami or Diamundo?”

“They’re obviously the same person, so I don’t see the point of that question.”

“Babe…” Mondo placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “D’you ever think maybe Diamundo has a _reason_ he’s never talked to anyone or revealed himself? I mean…he’s the only one, right?”

Kiyotaka’s mouth pressed into a firm line. It wasn’t the first time Mondo had brought the point up, but it was still a valid one. 

Superheroes had started cropping up a few years ago after an asteroid struck the Pacific Ocean. The impact had cracked the ocean bed and allowed a long-dormant gas to escape into the atmosphere. It was quickly determined to be non-lethal, but the results it had on certain people was surprising to say the least. 

People began finding out they could do things they hadn’t been able to before. Some could fly, others could move things with just their mind. There didn’t appear to be any rhyme or reason to who got powers and which powers they got. Scientists claimed it had something to do with the gas reacting to certain bodily chemicals, but the exact phenomenon still remained largely unknown.

It wasn’t long before people started using their new abilities for the betterment of society. Most went into new job fields, changing the industry from the inside out. A few went for vigilantism the kind of which could only be compared to comic book superheroes. Almost always, these people would make their presence known. They enjoyed the limelight, taking every opportunity to speak to press, model for pictures, or update social media.

Diamundo was the only exception.

Practically no one knew anything about the hero, only that he presided only over the seedier sections of the city. He was the savior to the ones abandoned by other heroes. He didn’t do it for the fame or the sponsorship deals. He avoided newscasters like the plague. He didn’t _want_ to be known.

And it drove Kiyotaka up the wall.

He had done everything to try and get an interview with the mysterious hero, even going so far as to scream in an alleyway as loud as he could that he was being murdered. All that got him was an apartment complex full of annoyed citizens and a stern talking-to from his editor.

“I just,” Kiyotaka slumped. “He’s the only one who actually _acts_ like a superhero. I really look up to him, you know that.”

Mondo huffed and ruffled Kiyotaka’s already-disheveled hair. “If I didn’t know better, I would think you’re cheating on me with him.”

Kiyotaka immediately flushed, thick eyebrows arching into a disapproving-glare. “I am not!”

“Oh Dia_mundo~_!” Mondo fainted dramatically into a nearby chair, smiling and taking care not to pull down any of the string on his way. “You’re so noble and _hot_. Please won’t you _raaavish_ me?!”

Kiyotaka’s face was fully red now, and his cheeks puffed out. “Mondo!”

Mondo didn’t answer, just kept fanning himself and batting his eyelashes at Kiyotaka.

Kiyotaka moved to put his hands on the armrests of the chair and lean over his boyfriend. “You really are terrible.”

“Ah,” Mondo snuck a quick kiss. “But you love me.”

Kiyotaka hummed. “That, I do.” His eyes averted to the side. “I am…truly sorry if I’ve been making you feel otherwise.”

Mondo was taken aback for a moment before his eyes softened and he pulled Kiyotaka into a hug. “I was kidding. S’no big deal.”

“Yes it is!” Kiyotaka pushed him away. “I need to fix this. Tomorrow, after my interview, we’re going on a date! Just you and me!”

Mondo raised an eyebrow. “No Diamundo?”

“No Diamundo,” Kiyotaka promised.

* * *

Mondo left work much more chipper than usual. The day had gone relatively smoothly, all things considered. The new wood shipment had already been stocked and sorted by the night crew by the time he got in and only two customers decided to yell at him today. He counted that as a win.

On top of that, he had a date tonight. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Kiyo had actually gone on a date; a few months at the least. It would be nice to relax with the man he loved after the disaster this week had turned out to be.

He jogged up the stairs to his apartment, humming as he went; something from a musical Kiyotaka insisted he watch. He did have to admit the theme was catchy.

He unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes before walking inside. “Taka? Babe, I’m home.”

There was no answer.

Mondo hummed and placed his coat on the rack near the door. It wasn’t unusual that he came home before Kiyotaka, but the other man usually gave him some kind of warning. Though, he supposed, Kiyotaka had been pretty consumed with this Diamundo article. He was probably just super focused on whatever it is he was doing.

…

Still…It wouldn’t hurt to call him, right?

Trying to not feel panic bubbling up in his throat, Mondo quickly hit Kiyotaka’s contact name and held the phone up to his ear. One ring…two rings…click.

“Taka?” He tried not to let his worry come out into his voice, but all his efforts were shattered a moment later.

“Hello~!”

The voice was feminine and sickly-sweet. Mondo recognized it immediately. It felt like there was ice in his veins.

“Oh wait, this is the nerd’s phone right~? Fuhuhu,” her voice got distant like she had pulled the phone away from her mouth. “Your nickname is ‘Taka’? That’s so cuuuute. Is this your boy toy? I kinda thought you were bangin’ Ritchie Rich over here. Guess you go for the rough and tumble kind by the sound. Like that bad boy d-”

Distant protests could be heard over the receiver, but nothing audible. She must have gagged him. Kiyotaka had a voice that could shatter windows if he yelled loud enough.

“Who the fuck are you,” he growled out. He had to play dumb…for now. “Where the fuck is he?”

“Oo, language! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

His hand tightened around the phone, cracking the glass.

“He’s fine!!! Here I’ll even let you talk to him ok?” The sound of shoes echoing and tapping against the ground could be heard, punctuated by the sound of tape being ripped off skin.

“Mondo?” Kiyotaka sounded breathless, but alright. “I’m in the South Ha-“ 

“Oh tut tut tut my pet…we can’t have you telling him where we are. That will ruin all the fun. And I’m oh_ so_ bored…Now be a good boy and shush.”

The sound of muffled shouting followed.

There was a click and the line went dead.

Fuck.

* * *

The motorcycle roared to life under him, and his jaw tightened. This was risky, yes, but he wasn’t going to leave Kiyotaka to _her_.

His ability wasn’t as flashy as some of the other’s were. He couldn’t bend spoons or fly, but he was a damn good rider. Diamundo shut his helmet, the lines glowing purple down his suit and his bike. He was going to get his boyfriend back.

* * *

Kiyotaka tried to think about the bright side to any of this, but he couldn’t come up with much. He was tied on a chain back-to-back with Byakuya Togami about to be lowered into a pit of acid. Ms. Monocide always had a flair for the dramatic, but this was just silly. Where was the sophistication? The advancement? 

A mechanical alligator tried to jump up and snap at his boot.

Ah. There it is.

The man tied to him had given up protesting once she had taped his mouth shut, and instead had resorted to glaring at her with his most ice-inducing stare. To anyone else it would have been intimidating, but Ms. Monocide just laughed.

As far as villains went, she wasn’t a good one to be kidnapped by. A lot of what she did, the extortion, the blackmailing, the murder, she didn’t have a good reason for it. She just did it because she wanted to. Something about seeing the lights in people’s eyes go out?

This time was different though, she had been on the phone with the Togami Corp for about 2 hours now. She was being patient.

His eyes glanced over to the corner of the abandoned warehouse they were hidden away in. Another woman stood carving something out of wood with a very impressive knife. Ms. Monocide’s number 2, Leto. She didn’t have the powers of metal manipulation Ms. Monocide did, but she didn’t need them to be deadly. She had regular knives and guns for that.

He let a breath out through his nose. It wasn’t a great situation. He only hoped Mondo had recognized her voice from the clips Kiyotaka had played for him a year ago and called the police. Or…anyone…

He’d given up on his theory that Togami was Diamundo just before they had both been kidnapped out of the Togami Corp CEO office. His voice pattern was completely off. Not to mention, every time Kiyotaka brought Diamundo up, Togami immediately insulted the hero. It could have been a clever cover, but…Kiyotaka didn’t think so…It just made his other theory more plausible.

Leto suddenly perked up, her head whipping towards the door to the warehouse. Ms. Monocide noticed. “What is it?”

From where he hung, Kiyotaka could start to hear a low humming noise, steadily getting louder…and louder….and-

The front of the warehouse exploded inward. Leto jumped out of the way, barely missing getting run over as a glowing purple motorcycle skidded in.

The owner jumped from the vehicle and rolled to a stop in front of the steps leading up to the trap where Kiyotaka hung. Behind him, the motorcycle revved and exited the warehouse, leaving violet flames in its wake. His armor and helmet was made of leather and hard plastic, but the bike was metal. It was smart to get it out of view of the metal manipulator

Maybe he would be getting his interview with Diamundo after all.

“Ah,” Ms. Monocide’s eyes glittered. “Welcome! I was wondering when you’d get here Greased Lightning. It’s always a pleasure.”

Diamundo stood and flicked his wrists, the visor in his helmet illuminated. Glowing diamond-shaped shields formed, hovering over his forearms. “Can’t say the same,” he growled out. “What do you want Monocide?”

“Oh, well,” Ms. Monocide posed in what was supposed to be a ‘cute’ way with one hand curled under her chin. “What I _want_ in the long run is too complicated for your little pea brain, but right now? It’s _you_.”

Diamundo scoffed. “Thanks, but I’m taken.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Ms. Monocide waved a gloved hand dismissively. “No, see I’m bored. And you’re going to entertain me.” She snapped her fingers and Leto unsheathed two hunting knives; her preferred weapons.

Ms. Monocide’s smile turned crazed. “Dance monkey, dance!”

Leto lunged, striking before Monocide had finished speaking. Diamundo danced backward, deflecting the attack with his left shield. Quicker than Kiyotaka could see, she lunged for an underhand stab, but Diamundo twisted around, bringing her arm with him. He used the leverage to flip her over his back, but she just landed on her feet like a cat.

She swiped at his feet, bringing him down to the ground and pushed with her other foot, aiming for his helmet with her knife. He rolled out of the way.

“Go! Go! Go!” Ms. Monocide cheered from her throne at the head of the warehouse. She had brought out pom poms at some point. She was distracted…this was their chance.

Kiyotaka started swinging the chain he and Togami were attached to. The other man started grunting at him, attempting to yell, but muffled by the tape. Kiyotaka didn’t need him to cooperate…just the weight. He reached out with the toe of his boot towards the edge of the pit of acid. Almost…there…

Togami had finally looked over his shoulder and realized what was happening. They both swung harder and harder until finally a soft metallic click could be heard above them and they were falling. They landed ungracefully on the stairs leading up to the pit with a bang and began rolling down them, grunting with each step. That…was definitely going to bruise.

The noise alerted Leto, and when she looked, Diamundo took the opportunity, hitting her on the back of her head with a shield, knocking her out immediately.

The two tied men finally finished their painful descent down the stairs and stopped rolling, each groaning. Diamundo started towards them, but stopped with the sound of slow clapping echoing around the warehouse.

It was over…Monocide would grab them with the chain again…

“Excellent, just excellent! I haven’t felt this despair in sooo long.” The look on Ms. Monocide’s face was almost…orgasmic. “The overwhelming despair of a hard-worked plan being foiled. Oh~!” She wrapped her arms around herself, shaking. “I do hope you’ll give me the pleasure…of feeling this way again…ah~!”

She reached out, and dragged Leto to her by the sword around Leto’s belt. She stepped on a button in the floor of the stairs, and the entire stage began to rumble.

Kiyotaka and Togami, still tied together, were roughly picked up by Diamundo, who began running out of the building. Togami began kicking and struggling, but Diamundo didn’t seem fazed. “We gotta go!” He yelled.

Just as they stepped foot outside of the warehouse, the roof exploded outward and, peering upward, Kiyotaka could make out a small helicopter with a…bear...driving? He watched it fade into the distance as Diamundo began untying him and Togami.

* * *

The Togami Corp was happy to have their CEO back, and with a brusque ‘thank you’ and nothing else, Kiyotaka and Diamundo were shown the door. It was understandable, Kiyotaka thought, Togami had endured a rough day.

So had he…but there was something he needed to do first.

“So uh…where do you live? I can drop you off if you want,” Diamundo suddenly seemed bashful.

Kiyotaka gave him the address, and soon they were off, zipping through the city again, wind whipping against them. Kiyotaka let his arms hug just a bit tighter than he probably should have, given the circumstances.

In record time, they pulled into the small apartment complex parking lot. Diamundo offered a hand for Kiyotaka to step off of the motorcycle. Kiyotaka took it and dismounted easily, having practiced it enough times with Mondo’s own motorcycle. Diamundo didn’t seem surprised.

“So…you have a girlfriend. I bet she’s pretty.”

“Ah,” Diamundo scratched the back of his neck. “N-no…I have a boyfriend.”

Kiyotaka pretended to be surprised. “Oh,” he held up a hand, “I’m sorry to assume.”

“Nah it’s ok.”

“What’s he like? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh,” Diamundo paused. “He’s…the best…really. I think you'd like him...”

Kiyotaka smiled softly to himself. “It sounds like you really love him…Does he know? About all this I mean?”

“No,” Diamundo looked down at the ground. “Too risky…I don’t want him to get hurt.”

Kiyotaka couldn’t take it anymore. He looped his arms around Diamundo’s neck and pulled him down, kissing the cool glass of his helmet. “Mondo…I’ll be fine.”

The superhero tensed immediately, seemingly evaluating the situation. When Kiyotaka also didn’t move a muscle, Diamundo sighed and reached up to his helmet, clicking it off with a hiss.

Mondo looked tired, his cheekbone was bruised and his hair was disheveled, sticking out from the ponytail it had been coaxed into.

“How did y-“

Kiyotaka stood up on his toes and kissed his boyfriend for real, before grinning devilishly. “You didn’t see my other idea board.”

Mondo laughed; honestly laughed, and Kiyotaka laughed right alongside him. Eventually though, when the humor died down, Kiyotaka addressed the elephant. “We are going to talk about this…you know that, right?”

Mondo sighed, “Yeah…I know. But for now, can we just…go to bed? Maybe turn on that sequel to the musical you made me watch.”

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I wanted to get this out ^^ I'm still writing and working on WYSHB don't worry. School just severely got in the way (ie graduating college and writing a thesis aaa). I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more!

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @GauntletKnight on tumblr if you want


End file.
